leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Red Gyarados
|location=Outskirts of Mahogany Town Lake of Rage |evolution=1 |firststagename=Magikarp |secondstagename=Gyarados |numeps1=an unknown number of |firstevoep=EP235 |firstevoname=''Prior to'' Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution |shiny=yes |prevonum=129 |evo1num=130s |epnum=EP235 |epname=Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution |catchepnum=EP236 |catchepname=Rage of Innocence |gender=Unknown |ability= |current=With Lance ( } With the (games) |java1=N/A |java2=Unshō Ishizuka }} The Red Gyarados (Japanese: あかいギャラドス Red Gyarados) is a term used to refer to a that is , which is red rather than its usual blue. According to the anime, this is due to the forced evolution; the it evolves from retains its red color, having no time to change its scale color to blue. Unlike most Shiny Pokémon, the red Gyarados's existence is canon in that it is encountered as part of an event in the Generation II games and their remakes. In the games In , , , the red Gyarados is found in the Lake of Rage. The player has one chance to catch it and the incident triggers the battle against Team Rocket in the Team Rocket HQ in Mahogany Town. When captured or defeated, the red Gyarados drops a Red Scale. While this is the only chance to catch the Red Gyarados in the original games, it will respawn in the remakes after the player defeats Lance and the Elite Four, should the player fail to capture it. In , in the Rocket Warehouse located on Five Island, one of the computers displays information about induced evolution using electromagnetic waves, hinting at what occurs to other Gyarados in Generation II's Lake of Rage. Sightings of a red Gyarados were national news. begins with a news report broadcast in Twinleaf Town of Sinnoh, according to which the Red Gyarados had eluded detection by a research crew; it is unknown to which point in time this corresponds in the Johto-based games, although they happened the same time. Also, in , a cameraman in the Battle Zone comments he filmed it, and claims it was "award winning". The player accompanies to Lake Verity in hopes of seeing a similar Pokémon. In , , Lana jokes about having reeled in a red Gyarados once. While the easiest and most common way to obtain a red Gyarados is at the Lake of Rage in Generations II or IV, any Gyarados will be red, no matter how it is encountered, through evolution of a gold Magikarp or by encountering it with the normal 1/8192 odds. This is the only possible way to get a red Gyarados outside of the Johto-based games without trading. Starting movesets Sprites In the anime In the main series History Original series The red Gyarados debuted in Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution, where it leaped out of the Lake of Rage and fired a at and . However, the attack did not hit them. Later, during a Team Rocket plot, assigned Jessie, James and to capture the red Gyarados. They successfully found the Gyarados and lured it to the surface where the other Team Rocket members caught it in a net. Ash and the group came by and unsuccessfully stopped Team Rocket from getting away with Gyarados, and they too got captured by Team Rocket. Professor Sebastian explained to them that the red Gyarados was forcibly evolved from a normal-colored Magikarp. Since it didn't have time to officially complete the evolution, the coloration of the Pokémon ended up staying red instead of turning blue. During Rage of Innocence, after Team Rocket's success in catching the red Gyarados, they decided to do some research on it. Meanwhile, Lance found out that the Evolution Inducement Ray was the cause of all the unevolved Pokémon growing tired. He then destroyed its source with the help of his 's . After the machine was destroyed, all of the side effects it caused disappeared. No longer affected by the ray, the red Gyarados began to go on a rampage. It then escaped from the helicopters Team Rocket was carrying it in and dove into the water below. The red Gyarados continued its rampage, destroying everything in sight with Hyper Beam. Ash tried to stop it from going berserk, but it had no effect, making Gyarados retaliate with Hydro Pump. The Team Rocket grunts tried catching it with another net. This time, Ash sent out to cut the net with . Just when the grunts were defeated, the Team Rocket trio arrived and shot a different net at the red Gyarados. Gyarados broke free from the net and went on another rampage, moving towards the river in Mahogany Town. Pryce stopped the Atrocious Pokémon from going any further by having his use on the river. Lance, after defeating Tyson, battled the red Gyarados with his Dragonite in order for it to calm down. Lance successfully did so and caught the red Gyarados. The Red Gyarados reappeared in a flashback in Beauty is Skin Deep, when Ash and his friends told Clair about what happened in Mahogany Town. The Red Gyarados appeared in 's scrapbook and fantasy, along with its Trainer and his . However, instead of red, the color of the Pokémon in The Legend of Thunder! was the regular blue. This may have been because the original airing of Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution in Japan was after The Legend of Thunder! had already aired. This may also mean that Lance also possesses another, normally-colored Gyarados. The red Gyarados did not appear again until Gaining Groudon, where , Max, and rode on it when Ash was captured by Team Magma. During The Shuffle of Legends, it ended up helping them out during the fight between and . Personality and characteristics Prior to Lance capturing the red Gyarados, the red Gyarados had a bad temper towards people. It became worse after the machine forcing Pokémon to evolve got destroyed. Because of the increased rage, the Gyarados easily broke out of the prisons Team Rocket held it in. After Lance caught the red Gyarados, it calmed down. During the , the red Gyarados got along with people and worked with Ash's friends to help them out during the fight with and . Moves used mod 2}}|0=Hydro Pump|1=Hyper Beam}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Hydro Pump|1=Hyper Beam}}}} In Pokémon Generations ]] The red Gyarados made two brief appearances in The Lake of Rage. It was first shown being battled by Lance and his in a flashback, its appearance being what inspired Lance to investigate the Team Rocket HQ. Later, after Team Rocket's radio wave generator had been destroyed, Lance witnessed the red Gyarados calming down and diving back into the depths of the lake. Moves used In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga This red Gyarados was shown to be the leader of a group of Gyarados. When Team Rocket used the Goldenrod City Radio Tower to disturb Pokémon with their evolution-inducing waves, these Gyarados went crazy. At the end he was caught by with 's aid. After a battle with the Masked Man where even his Hyper Beam attack was futile, this Gyarados was frozen and remained at the bottom of Lake of Rage until Lt. Surge discovered him. Gyarados was able to free himself and Lt. Surge acquired and returned him to Silver following a brief battle between the former Team Rocket triad and himself. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Ariana and Petrel were responsible for the appearance of the red Gyarados, which went on a rampage; Jō attempted to stop it by battling it with his . When Gyarados got tired, Jō tried feeding it some , but Gyarados was still angry. Later, when Jō and Lance were in a Double Battle against Ariana and Petrel, the red Gyarados returned to assist them. Jō fed it another berry and managed to win it over. It joined Jō's side and took over for Totodile. During the battle, it finished Ariana's off with Twister. Moves used In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga The Red Gyarados made an appearance in Stop That Strange Sonic Sound!!. In the TCG The red Gyarados has served as the basis for three cards in the TCG, each known by different names. The following is a list of cards based on the red Gyarados. |type=Water|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=98/141}} |type=Water|enset=Neo Revelation|enrarity=SuperRare Holo|ennum=65/64|jpsetlink=Neo Revelation|jpset=Awakening Legends|jprarity=SuperRare Holo}} δ|type=Fire|enset=EX Holon Phantoms|enrarity=ShinyRare Holo|ennum=102/110|jpsetlink=EX Holon Phantoms|jpset=Holon Phantom|jprarity=ShinyRare Holo|jpnum=008/052}} |type=Water|enset=HeartGold & SoulSilver|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=123/123|jpset=L-P Promotional cards|jpnum=004/L-P}} Trivia * A Red Gyarados is featured on the logo of the in Hiroshima. * Red Gyarados in the anime is the only Shiny Pokémon to evolve from a non-Shiny Pokémon. * Red Gyarados, along with Shiny , were the first two Shiny Pokémon made available to the public in Pokémon GO. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=あかいギャラドス Red Gyarados |zh_yue=紅色暴鯉龍 |zh_cmn=紅色暴鯉龍 / 红色暴鲤龙 |nl=Rode Gyarados |fr=Léviator Rouge |de=Rotes Garados |it=Gyarados Rosso |ko=빨간 갸라도스 |pl=Czerwony Gyarados |pt_br=Gyarados Vermelho |es_eu=Gyarados Rojo |vi = Gyarados đỏ }} Related articles *Silver's Gyarados Category:Shiny Pokémon Category:Pokémon characters Category:Lance's Pokémon Category:Alternately colored Pokémon in the anime Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) de:Rotes Garados es:Gyarados rojo fr:Léviator Rouge it:Gyarados Rosso ja:あかいギャラドス zh:红色暴鲤龙